


A Note

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: Hey, it's been a while. You should probably read this.





	A Note

Hey! 

I haven't made a post, since July, and I don't know when that happened. When did 2018 end?? Where did the summer go?? 

Anyways, to make this kinda short, I have a lot of WIPs. In fact, I have 5 WIPs, which all need some time and attention to finish. But, as a 25 year old adult, I don't necessarily have the time nowadays. My circumstances don't line up with cutting out large chunks of time to write anymore. I hope this is understandable, and that no ones too upset. 

Because of this, I'm just going to put them out unfinished. 

This does include Soft V, which is the most complete of them all, and also weighs in at a hefty 56,000+ word mark, so, I'm thinking that it was probably headed towards the 100k mark at some point. Which I just don't have the time to write and revise anymore. 

Two others settle in the 5k mark, and one is in the 2k range and then I wrote a 9k blurb at one point??? I'm allergic to writing anything small. 

So ya! That's my update. 

I will say, if anyone wants to take them and finish them, I'm not opposed. The only thing I ask is that I get to read them and get credit for like, at least the idea/what has already been written. 

Okay, I'm just going to post them and you guys can read and comment and all that if you like. I hope you enjoy even the unfinished mess I've written. 

:)


End file.
